


When There Is No Light

by Journeys Fabel (0nlyJourney13)



Series: World Of Minecraft [4]
Category: Hermitcraft, Kingdom Of Valor, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fabel
Summary: The world of Valor is greatly divided over the ethics of using magic. Luna was unfortunate enough to become a prisoner of war, break out, and get stuck in a village against magic...But she just couldn't help but continue using it anyway...And now, she and her son are washed up on a beach. With several injuries, it's unlikely she'll survive, so she gives everything she has left to her son.





	When There Is No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Connects to another fanfic I've been working on

On a beach, a women held still, hugging a child tightly as if to shield it from the horrors of the world.  
She wore a blue cloak that shined in the moonlight. She had sapphire blue eyes and brown hair, like the child she held.  
The child could sense her fear but also her confidence. Her confidence that he would be safe.  
  


After a while, the child stirred, attempting to see his surroundings, but the girl held onto to him tightly.

“...Mum?” He asked. “Hm?”  
“...What happened?”  
Silence.  
Instead of answering his question, she grabbed the phoenix feather necklace she always wore and put it around his neck. And she started singing a song.  
“When there is no light for you to see  
Turn your eyes and look deep  
Deep into your soul  
Ignite the candle inside yourself  
Burn brightly and light the way  
Light the way when everything’s dark  
Remember there is always a spark  
When everything is dark…”  
As she sung, the feather started glowing.  
The boy felt concerned but couldn’t help but close his eyes and began to drift to sleep.  
He gasped in pain when the girl grabbed his arm. His eyes turned black and he started crying.  
“Mum…? What are you...Please stop. It hurts…”  
With her other hand, she combed through his hair, which had started to lose its color. His entire body was turning pale.  
Eventually his hand started glowing. That’s when his crying turned to screaming but it was muffled as the girl held him tighter.

A sun symbol burned through his hand from the inside.  
The girl grabbed something from her bag and put it on the boy’s hand.  
After a few minutes, the crying returned but quieter. Eventually, his color started to return, but he looked different. He had blond hair and darker skin and dark brown eyes.  
The girl hugged him and held the hand that was burned through.  
“Use this in the most dire moments of your life. When there is no light at the end of the tunnel, use this to create one. No one can know of this gift. No can know what you are capable of.” She grabbed him and forced him to look at her. “Remember what happened last night when you ask yourself why.” The boy nodded weakly. Then, the girl closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. They were glowing a pale blue.  
“Vita obliviscar tui  
 Vale memoriae  
 Sed memento quod dico  
 Trust no one  
And only light the way when there is only darkness  
Remember what happened when you ask why.”  
When she was finished, holes began to appear in her skin and she dissolved into nothing. Soon after, the boy was engulfed darkness along with the bag.


End file.
